Gemini
by Hozuki19
Summary: Yang Kise ingat, hari itu adalah hari tersialnya. Namun... /'Semoga nyonteknya lancar :v'/"Maaf pak, saya telat!"/'Karena jingga sudah terlalu mainstream.'/ *Untuk ulang tahun Kise Ryouta yang kecepetan sehari.


A/N: Halooo... Saya bawa ff gaje lagi sekarang ^_^

Sebenarnya ff ini mau di publish besok karena untuk ulang tahun Kise, tapi saya mau hiatus :p #dibunuh

Selamat membaca ^_^

 **Gemini**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning:**

OOC, gaje, absurd, typo, bahasa non baku, humor garing, dll

* * *

Pagi yang cerah dan tenang seperti biasa. "GUE TELAT!" oke, abaikan kata 'tenang' yang tidak sesuai saat ini. Kise Ryouta bangun dari tidurnya pada pukul 07.30, dia terlambat untuk sahur dan pergi ke sekolah. Ngenes sekali.

Kise buru-buru memakai seragam sekolahnya, SMA Kaijou. Tas sekolah langsung disambar. Sebelum pergi, dia melihat note kecil di pintu kamarnya. Begitu dibaca, matanya melotot horor disertai sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 _Sorry, gue gak ngebangunin lu tadi. Ada keperluan mendadak. Belajar yang bener di sekolah, sekarang ada ulangan matematika ya? Semoga nyonteknya lancar :v_

 _*Kartu kredit di dompet lu gue pinjem_

 _Dari: Nash, abang lu yang ketjeh_

Abaikan pesan absurd diatas. Karena terlalu siang, Kise langsung lari ke sekolahnya. Dengan kecepatan inhuman(?) dan berhasil sampai SMA Kaijou dalam waktu lima menit! "Akhirnya sampai juga-ssu!" gumamnya bahagia lahir batin(?!) dan segera menuju kelasnya.

Untuk membuka pintu saja dia gugup. Guru matematika yang mengajar itu killer semua. Kise bingung, dia bisa kena amukan kalau ketahuan bolos. Tapi bisa juga dapat ceramah gratis yang aduhai panjang kali lebar kali tinggi(?!) dari gurunya karena terlambat. Dengan berat hati, si pirang membuka pintu kelasnya. "Maaf pak, saya telat!"

Satu kelas memandangnya dengan heran. "Apa ada alasan yang bagus untuk menjelaskan keterlambatanmu, Kise Ryouta?" tanya sang guru. "Dan alasan kenapa hari ini kau tidak memakai sepatu?" reflek, kepalanya menoleh ke bawah untuk melihat kakinya. 'Somvlak, kenapa gue malah pake sendal?!'

"Sudahlah, cepat duduk!" dengan langkah gontai, Kise menuju tempat duduknya dan menerima soal ulangan. "Ulangan hari ini hanya membahas soal-soal yang mudah setara SMP. Sensei hanya ingin mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan kalian. Tenang saja, hanya lima soal."

Kise gak bisa pelajaran yang satu ini dari dulu. Tapi begitu dengar hanya lima soal, si pirang jadi semangat. Dibacanya soal nomor satu dengan teliti, dan...

 _1\. Diketahui f(x)=(x+a)+3 dan f(2)=7. Tentukan:_

 _a. bentuk fungsi f(x)_

 _b. nilai f(-1)_

 _c. nilai f(-2)+f(-1)_

 _d. bentuk fungsi f(2x-5)_

Soal beranak, Kise pingsan seketika. "Ini hanya soal kelas dua SMP!" plis, itu soal gak susah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kise berjalan lesu ke gym basket, masih malu dengan 'insiden' tadi pagi. Setidaknya si pirang masih beruntung karena diperbolehkan memakai sepatu olahraga yang ia bawa untuk latihan basket. Saat ulangan juga sama ngenesnya. Kalau saja dia punya _hawk_ _eye_ seperti Takao, pasti akan digunakannya tanpa ragu setiap ulangan.

"Kise-chin!" 'Nah, sekarang ngapain juga nih titan ungu ada di gym sekolah gue?!' begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran si pirang melihat bayi titan nyasar lengkap dengan serangam SMA Yosen. "Semuanya ada di gym." Murasakibara terlihat lesu sekarang, sama dengan Kise. "Semuanya? Siapa?" nah, sekarang firasatnya gak enak nih. "Tim basket lah. Sekarang 'kan mau tanding. SMA Seirin, Shuutoku, Touou, sampai Rakuzan juga ada."

Kise Cuma bisa bengong ditempat. "Udah, tenang aja... Pertandingan pertama Seirin-Shuutoku dulu. Yang kedua baru deh, Kaijou-Rakuzan." Murasakibara, kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan makhluk pirang sekseh(?!) yang ada di depanmu ini begitu mendengar 'Rakuzan'. "Tapi tadi Aka-chin bilang mau pake bola basket warna pink. Jadi Kise-chin harus nyari cat warna pink untuk bola basketnya. " 'Karena jingga sudah terlalu mainstream.'

"ASDFGHJKL! Gue kagak sahur tadi subuh! #$%^&*!" bahasa planet lain meluncur dengan indahnya. "Lu nolak perintah gue, Ryouta?" plis, tim basket Kaijou aja belum kelihatan batang hidunghnya. Kalau dia kena amukan Kasamatsu, gimana?

"Iya..." mau gak mau, Kise ambil satu bola basket dan langsung dibawa ke ruang kesenian. 'Sejak kapan selera Akashicchi jadi nista begitu-ssu?!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kise benar-benar habis kesabaran sekarang, dunia seperti jahil padanya hari ini. Bangun kesiangan dan tidak sahur, kartu kredit dipinjam, datang ke sekolah memakai sendal, kesulitan saat ulangan matematika, dan yang paling terkutuk adalah 'tragedi bola basket berwarna'.

Awalnya memang 'manusia pelangi beserta rombongannya' ada di gym SMA Kaijou, namun setelah melaksanakan 'perintah nista' Akashi, ia tak menemukan satupun dari mereka. Yang ia temukan hanya tim basket Kaijou dan Kasamatsu yang langsung murka padanya karena membuat warna bola basket menjadi anti-mainstream. Terpaksa si pirang pulang lebih cepat.

"Dek, bentar lagi buka." Nash datang tiba-tiba ke dapur membuat Kise kaget. "Iya, bang. Nih, lagi masak nasi goreng."

Dengan watadosnya, Nash balik lagi ke kamar. _DRRRT... DRRRT..._ "Siapa yang nelfon jam segini sih? Mau dihajar-" matanya melotot begitu tahu panggilan dari kontak mana. 'Iblis merah dari goa gunting'(?!)

" _Ryouta, cepetan lu ke gym basket Kaijou sekarang. Telat satu detik, gue siapin ritual seppuku untuk lu."_

Karena masih sayang nyawa, Kise lari ke gym saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Padahal gym basket gelap kalau sore begini. Baru juga masuk, tapi perasaannya udah merinding. 'Kenapa tadi gagang pintunya...' perasaan merinding itu bukan karena takut makhluk halus, tapi karena 'ramen hidup' di gagang pintu. "#$%^?! CACING!"

Namun tak lama, Kise melihat lampu warna-warni yang tergantung di langit-langit gym menyala dengan indahnya dan membentuk tulisan.

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun_

 _Kise Ryouta_

 _18 Juni 2017_

Seluruh lampu gym menyala, tim Seirin, Shuutoku, Yosen, sampai Rakuzan sip tembak confetti dari lantai dua(?), Kaijou sama Touou? Mereka dibelakang Kise. _BYUUUR!_ "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

Nah, kalau udah ada kejutan begini siapa yang mau nolak? Kecuali agak jengkel juga ada dua tim yang nyiram dia. "Cieee, ada yang tambah tua nih..." kata Momoi. Berbagai ucapan selamat ulang tahun terus meluncur pada si pirang. "Nih, bola basket yang tadi."

Ternyata bola basket pink itu masih ada. "Sudah, ayo kita buka puasa bersama." Akashi ambil alih. 'Tapi kok perasaan ada yang lupa-ssu?'

 **Owari**

* * *

Author: Gambar kali ini aku yang ngedit. Serius!

Kise: Tumben, biasanya lu nyolong di tempat lain -_-'

Author: *pundung*

Kise: VSQX Alluring Secret juga lu nyolong langsung render tanpa di-tune dulu, 'kan?

Author: *pundung quarter2*

Kise: Video Alluring Secret yang lu buat versi AoKi juga ada tiga foto yang lu ambil dari temen sendiri, 'kan?

Author: *pundung quarter3*

Kise: Ini juga ff nya kecepetan sehari. Mau hiatus, gimana tuh ff lain yang masih numpuk?!

Author: *harakiri ditempat*

Kise: Terimakasih sudah baca ff abal dari author gaje ini. Please Review :D

Author: HIDOI!

* * *

 **Omake**

Nash menatap horor dapur rumahnya. Alih-alih memberi kejutan pada sang adik, kompor masih menyala dan nasi goreng yang hangus menjadi 'pemandangan terindah' hari ini. "RYOUTAAA!"


End file.
